Patak
by Miko-chan
Summary: Siya...ang kanyang ulan. Ang ulan na patuloy na bumubuhos sa kanyang dalamhati...[SasuSaku]


**Patak**  
ni **Miko-chan**  
Standard Disclaimers Apply.

Nyahahaha...First time na nagsulat ng Filipino language na fic! Seryoso nga lang. Ito ay produkto ng di pagtulog ng dalawang araw. Naisulat lamang sa loob ng 15 minuto kasama ng pagsubo sa akin ng choco ice cream (allergic ako dun) Sinubuan ako ni JAAAAAM! Dahil mabait ka at binigyan mo ko kahit bawal...eto na ung hinihingi mo na isang one shot lang ng SasuSaku.

* * *

"Tumigil ka na sa ginagawa mo."

Ngunit hindi pa rin siya tumitigil. Patuloy pa rin ang kanyang pagtatampisaw sa ilog na may ngiti sa kanyang mukha. Ang damit na nanikit sa kanyang balat, ang malarosas niyang buhok na buhul-buhol. Halatang namumutla na siya sa lamig ng nakapanginginig na buhos ng ulan, ngunit patuloy pa rin siyang tumatakbo... tumatawa.

"Para kang bata." Sambit nya, hindi umiinag sa kanyang kinaroroonan. Ang mga matang kasing dilim ng mga nangungulimlim na langit ay patuloy sinusundan ang bawat galaw ng dalaga. Ang pag-obserba nito sa bawat kupas nang kanyang kamay. Ang pakikinig nito sa malamyos niyang tawa.

_Lahat..._

Lahat nang tungkol sa nasabing babae ay nagpapakulo ng kanyang dugo.

Sa galit.

Sa pagkaasar.

Sa pagtitimpi.

Sa paghihintay.

Sa pagnanasa...

"Bakit 'di ka sumabay sa akin?" Tanong niya. Ang mga malakandilang niyang daliri na siyang tumulak sa basang buhok upang masulyapan siya nang mabuti. "Wala naman tayong misyon."

Isa talaga siyang tanga.

Hindi ba niya nakikita na hindi siya maaring tumawa nang malaya? Hindi ba niya alam na naninikip ang kanyang baga sa paghinga tuwing nakikita man lamang siyang ngumiti? Hindi a ba nalalaman na ang ulan ay nagpapaalala lamang nang masasakit na nakaraan nya?

"Ni minsan..." Dagdag pa nang babaeng ito. "...wala akong kasama maligo sa ilalaim ng ulan."

Nawala ang kulay nang kanyang ngiti.

Naroon pa rin ang taas ng kurba nang kanyang labi, subalit wala ang init nito.

"So? Ano naman sa akin kung wala kang kasama?" Nauubos na talaga ang kanyang pasensya sa mga walang kasaysay-saysay na paguusap na ito.

"Alam mo ba ang ulan daw ay luha nang mga anghel?"

Hindi na niya makita ang kanyang mukha.

Ngunit nakikita nya pa rin ang madudungis nyang paa na patuloy na sumisipa sa agos ng tubig. Ang mga kamay na patuloy humahawak sa dulo nang kanyang damit.

"Wala akong pinaniniwalaang ganyan."

Kung totoo ito, bakit hindi lumuha ang langit sa kanyang pagluluksa?

"Ngunit hindi sila lumuluhang magisa." Patuloy ang kanyang malumanay na tinig. "Pag nakikita nila ang tao ay naghihirap...Nasasaktan...Luluha sila ng tuluyan"

At tumigin siya sa kanya, ang berdeng emeraldes na nakakakita ng iyong salooban...

Kumikislap sa kadiliman ng ulan...

"...Tuluyan silang luluha para sa iyo...Upang maibsan ang sakit"

At siya'y ngumiti na siyang nagbalik ng liwanag sa kanyang porselanang mukha.

"...Upang mapawi ang hinanakit ng isang hindi maaring lumuha."

"Aalis na ako." Tinalikuran niya ang wala sa katinuan na babaeng ito. Sinabihan na nga tama na, salita pa rin nang salita.

_Bahala na siya kung magkasakit, di ko na kasalanan yun.  
_  
Pero di niya pa rin mapigilan...

"Umuwi ka na."

"Sasuke..." Sambit niya.

"Kanina ka pa namumuro." Sumbat niya ng nakatalikod...

"Ayaw ko ng ulan."

At dahan-dahang tumutulo ang mainit na daloy ng tubig sa kanyang mukha...

* * *

Yan. Tapos na kaagad. Sandali lang kasi eh...scratch Rebyew na lamang po.

Nga pala, meron akong binabalak na ipost sa Kaso hindi ko pa sure kung matatapos ko siya this year. XD At least, honest ako ngayon na baka di ko kaya. Pero yung plot kasi tapos na at may co-author ako dito. Kilala mo sarili mo. Hehehehe. Kaya ito po yung summary...

**An Untold Mythology**  
Summary: She is the diety of light, the destined bride of Bathala. A powerful being entitled "Liwanag". Yet all of this changes when she gazed at a pair of dark enigmatic eyes. AU

Waaah! First TYM mag-pluuuug! Salamat sa pagbabasa! (Tsaka parang mas bagay na tagalog ung fic na yan no?)


End file.
